Blood and Lust, What more could a vampire want?
by VampireSarz55
Summary: Edward and Bella have just gotten rid of James. Then the worst enemy decides to make their lives worse. When a bust up between them makes Alice suspicious we find he has powers beyond compare! i an rubbish at summaries so save me the trouble and read it.
1. A Vampire in the Forest

Edward and Bella were finally together, she was still human but that was what he wanted. Their relationship was going to be put in jeopardy thanks to newborn. But this was no ordinary newborn…

The silence was eerie in the Cullen household. Carlisle had just been given the news that another vampire had entered their territory. Edward was still holding a grudge against the last one, and he was dead. So it was a sore time for them. Bella just didn't want to be around them when they were like that. The problem they faced was if this vampire was passing or not. There was one way to find out and that would be the objective of the next week.

Bella cleared her throat slightly and all eyes turned to her. She looked down at the floor. Then a comforting but cold arm wrapped around her shoulders. "What's up babe?" Edward asked quietly. She looked into his eyes and saw they were golden but slightly darker than usual; he needed to feed in the next week. "Can I go home, please?" she asked. He smiled his dazzling smile that always knocked her off her feet. Soon they were in his shiny, silver Volvo and on the road to Charlie's house.

"Why did you want to come home?" Edward asked as he drove. She stared out of the window. "I can't help feeling guilty for what happened two weeks ago. Maybe I should… oh I don't know anymore." She said and covered her face with her hands. He put his arm around her. "Don't you dare blame yourself. If anyone is to blame it's me so just stop hurting you own feelings." He said. She stared up at him. He leaned closer and kissed her. Suddenly his eyes snapped back to the road and he slammed the breaks on hard. Standing infront of the car was a man, his eyes were black holes in his face and blood ran from his mouth. As soon as they'd seen him he disappeared into the forest around them.

Bella looked up to Edward but his face was set in stone. She didn't know what was going on. Suddenly he sped onward toward Charlie's house. "What are we doing?" she asked, slightly panicked. He kept his eyes facing forward. "I'm staying with you tonight." He stated. "But you normally stay with me anyway." She said. His hands gripped the steering wheel and she could hear the pressure it was put under. "Tonight we'll have Jasper here as well." He added. She looked at him quickly. Her head was running, her heart was pounding and she just wanted a quiet night.

The Volvo skidded to a halt outside the house and within a blink of a second Bella found herself being hauled out of the car and up her path. Charlie took a minute to open the door and it was obviously not quick enough for Edward. Once she was inside she went upstairs, got changed into some flannel pyjamas and brushed her teeth. When she walked into her room she stopped dead. Staring back at her were three pairs of eyes. Edward's eyes were looking at her fondly. Jasper's were looking at her with concern. Emmett's eyes were looking at her like a child in a sweet shop. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"So, what happens now?" she asked as she stood in her doorway, feeling very vulnerable. "Jasper and Emmett have agreed to stay with me here tonight." Edward said. She sighed and sat on her bed. "Where are they staying?" she asked. Edward walked over and sat next to her. "Jasper is going to stay in here, Emmett is going to patrol the edge of the forest around us and I am going to stay in the tree outside your window." He explained. She looked him in the eyes and saw the worry in them. "Why are you worried?" she asked. He looked her over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, I don't want _anyone_ to touch you. Especially that blood-craved monster we saw on the way back. There is still _nothing_ to be afraid of though, do you hear me?" he said staring into her eyes. She nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"Jasper, she is in your care now, you'd better look after her." Edward warned. Jasper sent him a silent promise. Emmett and Edward disappeared. Bella felt slightly uneasy with Jasper watching her go to sleep. He realised this and turned away. She covered herself up and tried to get to sleep. It was hard. The image she'd seen earlier that night was imprinted on the back of her eyelids. Finally she started to go under. That was when she heard the scream.


	2. A Lethal Move

Jasper was gone by the time she managed to uncover her head. She tried to jump out of her bed quickly but failed and landed on her face, as always. When she got up she rushed to the window. Emmett was sitting in the tree where Edward had said he would be. She looked for the other two but they were nowhere in sight. Emmett saw the concern on her face.

"They went to investigate together." He said. It didn't stop her from getting in more of a panic. "Don't worry bells, they'll be fine." He reassured her. She was still worried but she knew Emmett was right. Jasper was strong and Edward was fast; they could look after themselves. She sat on her bed and stared at a picture of her mum and her before she moved to Forks. Then she looked down at her cast. So much had happened since those lovely days. But she wouldn't have changed any of it for the world.

Suddenly she was joined by Edward. His face was grim. "What happened?" she asked as her pulse quickened again. He could hear this and walked over to take her hands in his. She calmed slightly at his touch. "A girl, aged about twenty-one. Looks like the guy we saw isn't just passing through. If he is though it seems he wants to leave a trail." Edward explained. She gasped when she realised this guy could kill many more just in Forks before he leaves. It was hard to think about. "Just try and get to sleep. Don't think about it; we'll have it covered." He said. She got back into bed and covered herself up again. He sat in the rocking chair in the corner as usual. Something about his watch made her feel slightly more secure and she fell asleep quickly.

She could tell she was dreaming, she was in the forest. She glanced around herself but there was no one there. Realising she was in Edward's meadow that he'd shown her, she felt like it was a sweet dream. At that thought the sky turned a deathly black and thunder rumbled in the clouds. She shielded her eyes as a lightning strike came down not far infront of her. When she removed her eyes she froze. Staring at her was the guy she'd seen with Edward. His eyes were still holes in his face but his mouth had turned into a snarl. She backed away as he advanced. Her back came up to a tree and he closed the gap between them. She was hyperventilating and his mouth was closing in on her neck. "Bella!" a thunder clap sounded like it was calling her name. It came again and again. Then his teeth sank into her neck.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she was looking straight into Edward's eyes. His face was a mess of concern, worry and fear. She ran her hand through her hair and sat up slowly. "What happened?" she said dizzily. He held onto her shoulders as she was swaying slightly. "You had a nightmare." He said but his voice was wavering. She could tell she'd scared him. "I… remember." She said slowly. Alice was sat in the rocking chair. Bella glanced to her and Alice gave her a reassuring smile. Edward pulled Bella to his chest and hugged her. He realised it was just a nightmare but the things she had been screaming were just to hard to ignore.

"Today we will find him and you will be able to sleep safe." He stated. Bella nodded. "Can I stay at your place today?" she asked. Alice was suddenly right beside her. "Of course Bella, you know you're welcome anytime you want!" she said lightly. Bella smiled. They all knew it was going to be one hard day.

It started with a ride to the Cullen abode. After that Bella agreed that she would stay there so Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward could go looking for the vampire. Alice had planned some things for her to do so she wouldn't be bored.

It was all she could do to take her mind off what the others were doing.

Edward was the first to trace him, he could hear his mind. All he could think about was girls and blood. This didn't make a good combination since he planned to have sex then kill them. The rain meant he could travel in the day which caused them problems to keep track of him. Some news had already got to the papers and he was causing a stir. Jasper was still sure the guy knew what he was doing. Carlisle was considering a newborn. Edward knew something the others didn't but he wasn't sure whether to tell them or not. They needed to know and he would tell them soon, but he needed to word it right first.


	3. Death is in sight

They were getting closer; Edward could see where he was. He was standing next to a stream in the forest. They approached with caution. Edward was the closest to him. The guy was watching the fish swimming. He seemed not to notice them.

Edward's foot touched lightly onto a rock and the guy's head snapped left. Edward stood still. The guy's eyes narrowed. Suddenly Edward hit the floor. Carlisle ran over to him but he was out. Jasper and Emmett continued their approach. Then a wild fire started up around them. When Jasper could look past the flames he saw the guy was looking at him. They quickly ran away from the fire and to Carlisle. It was obvious this guy wasn't going to be very talkative to them today so Emmett picked up Edward and they ran back to the house.

Alice and Bella were in the living room watching a girly film. Suddenly Alice gasped but nothing was wrong in the film. Bella turned to her. "Alice, what's wrong?" She asked. Alice looked her in the eyes and said, "Edward's hurt." Bella had a sinking feeling inside her. How could she let this happen to him? "What are they doing about it?" she asked Alice. "They're coming back, now!" she said and they both looked to the door. Seconds later Carlisle and Jasper walked through the doorway and Emmett followed carrying Edward who was still limp.

"What happened? What's going on? Is he going to be ok?" Bella asked quickly as she ran around the ring of vampires, trying to get to her love. Jasper turned on her. She froze. "Can you please calm down?" he asked and she was hit with a wave of calm. Her heart settled down slightly. "What's wrong with him?" she asked in a slower, calmer tone. Carlisle turned round to answer her. "He's been paralyzed but it's worse than just being paralyzed, he's been drained of energy. Can you see?" he asked and she looked over his shoulder as he lifted one of Edward's closed eyes. It was true; his eyes were going jet black.

She stepped back and realised what that meant. "When will he recover from it?" she asked. Carlisle sighed, "It could take up to three hours. We can't do anything now anyway until he wakes up; he knows where the vampire is by reading him mind." It was a lot to take in; Edward would be paralyzed for up to three hours. "Is there any way in which we could help him recover sooner?" Esme asked. She hated to see Edward hurt like this. Carlisle turned to her and gave her a hug. "There is only one way but at the moment it's out of the question." He said. She looked him in the eyes. "What is it?" she whispered. Bella couldn't hear but she knew that the vampires would. "They say the smell of fresh, human blood will bring the vampire back to consciousness but obviously they would need to drink from the nearest food source in order to regain their energy." Carlisle whispered in reply. Everyone's eyes were on Bella (well, apart from Edward's) She took an involuntary step back. Carlisle's carved facial features warmed and she felt slightly less vulnerable. Rosalie was still glaring at her in a way Bella couldn't understand. Emmett realised and nudged Rosalie in the ribs. Rosalie quickly looked away.

Alice took Bella to have a makeover to take her mind off of the situation. It worked and they were laughing and joking with each other. Two-and-a-quarter hours had passed. Bella didn't realise it as she was having fun but Alice kept a time check in her head. She could see Edward waking up in twenty minutes so she was happy. Suddenly her mind blacked. Bella was laughing as she worked on a home-made dress they were designing. Suddenly she stopped laughing. "Ow!" she said and Alice looked at her immediately. A few drops of blood welled from a slit in Bella's thumb. She had cut her thumb with the scissors.

Alice heard Jasper's sniff of hunger. She held her breath so she couldn't smell the blood. Jasper advanced the stairs. Alice was standing in front of him before he could get to close. "Hold your breath." She said. He did and returned to his usual self. Suddenly there came a bigger gulp of air and they heard the sound of footsteps approaching closer from the stairs. Within a second Alice and Jasper were joined by Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Soon they saw the black-eyed figure that was Edward. His face was twisted into a hungry snarl. He glared at them.

Bella couldn't hear much from in Alice's room so she took a walk outside toward the stairs. All eyes were suddenly on her. Then she saw Edward. His eyes were blacker than she'd ever seen. She couldn't tell whether his eyes actually were there anymore. He smiled wickedly. She stepped back and he moved a step closer. There was a wall of vampires between them but he was staring straight at her. She looked down at her thumb. The blood was drying but she realised that it was her he wanted. When she looked up he smiled again and disappeared. All of the vampires were listening for his next approach but they didn't hear as he was travelling so fast. Even Alice couldn't tell what he was going to do next. Then he appeared next to Bella. She gasped as he reached out to her neck. She stood there, helpless.


	4. He's coming closer

Before he could even touch her Emmett had grabbed his arm and twisted it round his back. Edward was livid and began trying to fight his brother. Jasper joined them and helped to restrain him. Bella was quickly carried away by Alice. They took her to the basement. "They'll take him outside into the forest where he can hunt. Don't worry he'll be fine soon." Alice explained. Bella's heart was pounding hard. They were joined by Esme and Rosalie.

Carlisle Walked with Jasper and Emmett as they were struggling to hold onto Edward. They all travelled far away toward the mountains. When they'd gotten close enough they stopped. Edward's attention was on something else. They all could smell the bear but it was Edward's hunt.

He ran quickly and pounced on it. The bear gave a fight which was quickly won by Edward. His strength had increased with hunger. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were close by so nothing went wrong. He hunted three grizzly bears and two mountain lions. Then they noticed he'd regained control and was his old self. They gathered round him. "I don't even know what happened earlier but I don't think it was good was it?" he said. Suddenly he gasped as Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett all thought of what he'd almost done. He ran his hands through his hair in despair. "Is she ok now?" he asked almost panicked. Carlisle stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's ok as far as I know. You scared her half to death, maybe you should go back and make it up to her." He said. Edward met his eyes and they all began running back to the house.

Bella was worried for Edward's health, not her own. That was usual though. When the silence was disturbed by someone coming down the steps, Alice, Esme and even Rosalie crouched protectively around Bella. When they saw Carlisle they all stood upright. Esme hugged him. "He's fine, he wants to see Bella though." He said and glanced at Bella who was sat in a corner. Esme glanced at Alice and Rosalie and they all disappeared. Bella was alone and cold. She shivered. Edward appeared in the middle of the room and she shrank away from him slightly. He didn't like to scare her whatsoever so he approached with caution.

She sat still and he crouched down beside her. She was staring at him with wide eyes. "It's ok, I just came to say sorry." He said soothingly. She shivered as he wrapped her in a cold hug. He noticed straight away and took off his shirt and coat. She didn't want to put the shirt on but she wasn't going to argue with him after earlier. She shrugged into the coat and felt warm. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. It reminded her of how cute he looked without his shirt on.

They talked for a while on what happened and then they joined the others. She took off his shirt and gave it to him and he hung the coat up. Carlisle sent Edward a silent question of whether everything was alright or not and Edward nodded once.

"We want to find him soon. I know what his name is now. His name is William." He told her as they travelled to Charlie's house in Edward's Volvo. "I know what he wants. He wants to create a newborn with his talents. If that happened we'd have a bigger problem on our hands. So we will try to stop him before he find's one." Bella thought to herself. "So what is his talent?" she asked. He glanced at her but she was staring straight ahead. "It's going to sound stupid but it's like magic. If he wants to paralyze someone he can, if he wants to create fire he can. It's going to be so hard to stop him. If we can we'll just ask him to leave otherwise we may have to get some friends to help us. Either way it's not something I want you getting yourself into." He said.

They arrived at Charlie's house. She went inside and up to the bathroom. When she saw that Edward wasn't there she walked over to the window. A note was blowing around in the wind as it was stuck to a branch in the tree outside her window. She opened the window and grabbed it. She opened it quickly and read the two words silently. _He's here._ Her hand flew to her mouth and she sat down by the window. She finally got up and walked over to her desk. That was when she noticed the envelope. She opened it slowly and read the letter inside.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have heard about you from your boyfriend's mind and it seems you could be what I'm looking for. Please meet me by the library at midnight._

_From William_


	5. The Meadow

This was bad! Now he had a target. She'd learnt her lesson from last time, there was no way she was going to him. But this was good; she could let the guys know where he was. She wrote down some words in big letters so Alice could see them. She wrote _TELL THE BOYS HE'S BY THE LIBRARY._ Then she memorised it by staring at it. She'd only been staring at it for a minute and Edward, Alice and Jasper arrived.

"What does the letter say?" Edward asked. She hesitated then read them the letter. Their faces were grim; they'd come to the conclusion she had. She was the target. It wasn't long before the boys had made a plan and left for the library. Alice however was going to go home and get Carlisle and Emmett to catch the boys up. Rosalie was an option but only if she felt like it. Also Alice said she would follow up to a point so she could warn them of anything he was going to do.

Bella was left alone to sleep. She was happy not to be watched but it didn't stop her feeling vulnerable. She slept roughly. Then she had another nightmare. She was in the dark then she had to shield her eyes as someone turned the light on. When she realised it wasn't a light being switched on she gasped. Someone had opened the lid to what she was lying in. Then she realised she was in a coffin. The person who'd opened the lid was William. He smiled at her and said, "I will get you. I have great plans for you." She sat bolt upright in bed and realised she was screaming.

Charlie came running in wearing his old, grey dressing gown. She shut her mouth and looked at him. He saw the tears streaming down her face and he hugged her. "What happened?" he asked. She wasn't used to being personal with Charlie so she moved away, wiped her eyes and answered. "It's ok, I just need to talk to Alice." She said. He nodded and went downstairs to the phone. It was five o'clock in the morning so he felt guilty for having to disturb her. When Carlisle answered the phone he didn't sound tired at all. Then he realised he could have been called out in the night and not gone to sleep, it's a hard life for a doctor.

Alice came to the phone and he told her the situation. Little did he know that she'd already seen it. She took Edward's Volvo and made Edward stay hiding in the back of the car. She walked in and Bella called her from the top of the stairs. Charlie watched her walk up the stairs so she had to go at human pace. When she reached the top and out of his view she was sat on Bella's bed in half a second. Then she turned to the window and saw Edward leaning against the wall with a big grin on his face. "You took your time." He said. Alice dismissed his remark and looked at Bella.

"What was it this time?" she asked. Bella glanced at Edward. "I was in a coffin and he opened the lid. He said he was still after me. Then I woke up." She said. Their faces could have been carved out of marble; they were so still. "We didn't manage to get him last night." Edward said. She stared at him. Then Alice's face fell and a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't realise vampires could cry. "Jasper… got hurt last night." Edward explained. Bella put her arms round Alice. "What happened to him?" she asked. Alice looked into her eyes. "He fed him a girl that Jasper couldn't refuse and then…" Alice covered her face with her hands. "He put him in a vampire coma. Like what happened to me except it can take him about a day to recover rather than three hours." Edward took over and finished her sentence. Bella gasped. "We seriously need to stop him." She said.

Silence deafened Bella for a while. She jumped high when her cell phone started ringing. When she read the screen it said Jacob. Edward stared at her as she answered. "Hi Jake." She said. He said 'hi' back. "I was just wondering… do you want to go for a hike in the forest today?" he asked hesitantly. She giggled. "That would be good but I don't know what I'm doing today. Hold on." She told him then she put her hand over the phone. "Edward, should I?" she asked quickly. He gave her one solemn nod. She smiled. "Yeah that will be fine." She said. He sounded happy and told her he would pick her up at ten in the morning. They both hung up and she stared at Edward.

"So, why are you giving me my freedom all of a sudden?" she asked. He smiled. "Because it will keep you out of trouble and I think I can trust Jacob to keep you safe. Not that I can trust him to keep his hands off you." He smiled. She knew Edward didn't trust Jacob that much but catching William was his priority so he was going to do what he could to keep me away from the trouble. It would be ok.

At ten o'clock Alice and Edward had already left so when Jacob turned up he just picked her up in his dad's truck and drove out into the forest. They started the hike and he was way better than her. She was exhausted after going a little way. He helped her along. He turned to her. "I want to show you somewhere, I found it magical." He said. She followed him and the ground evened out. Then he stepped out into the sun. She realised it was the meadow Edward had shown her. This brought back good memories. Then she remembered a bad one.

She joined Jacob and stared at the lovely meadow. She'd loved it the last time she'd been there. Suddenly they heard a few twigs snapping. Jacob looked around. "I'll go and investigate." He said. She was worried but surely he could look after himself. Not that she could stop him, he was out of sight very quickly. The feeling of not being that much alone crept upon her. Then the sky started to blacken. This was feeling so bad. Then a clap of thunder echoed around and she just wanted to run away.


	6. The Arguement

She glanced around. This was just too much like the worst luck ever. She wondered if the lightning strike would happen. It didn't but there was lightning around her. It was to creepy to stay there on her own so she stepped back and someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled and hit out at the person. It was easy to tell it was a vampire, the grip they had on her was immense. She tried to look at who it was but they quickly threw her over their shoulder.

When she was bored of struggling she looked at the person's clothes. They were wearing some jeans and a nice green polo-shirt. She wondered who it was. When she looked at the person's size she saw he wasn't that big; he was thinner than Edward. It was hard to believe but she actually thought he looked quite fit. She found him attractive!

Her ears pricked up as she heard the sound of Jacob calling her from the distance. Then she realised where he was taking her as she saw the Cullen household up ahead of her. She still couldn't work out who it was. He stopped at the end of the driveway and put her down. She looked up and smiled at Jasper. "Thanks for not hurting me at all even though you wanted to." He teased. She giggled. "And Thankyou for giving me the worst scare in the world!" she said and put her hands on her hips.

She listened for a moment and heard Jacob crashing through the trees calling for her. Soon he arrived scratched and bleeding and she rushed to his side. "Oh, Jake!" she exclaimed as she saw some of his worse injuries. He turned to her and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You didn't need to run after me!" she said. He looked over her shoulder and he was thinking about how good it would be if she did this more often. They were immediately joined by Edward.

"Afternoon Jacob." He said but he was glaring as Bella couldn't see. When she heard his voice she turned around. "Hey, did you send Jasper?" she asked as she rushed over and hugged Edward. He shook his head. She pulled away from him quickly. "Then who?" she asked. Edward glanced at Jasper. "Alice." He said. Bella was confused, "But why? She can never see my future when I'm with Jacob." She said. Edward glanced then at Jacob. "But you weren't with him were you? He went to check what had made the noise." Edward said. She understood momentarily.

"So why did she want me saved anyway?" Bella asked. Edward just stared at her. "What?" She asked when it got creepy. "You had a nightmare the other day. Alice saw it happening for real so she decided to send Jasper off to stop it." He explained. Bella was speechless. It was going to happen after all! It was to much of a close call, she just had to think for a moment and get her head straight.

She started to sink into a sit on the ground so she could think but she was caught by Jasper. Then she realised something. Jasper was meant to be in a coma. "What happened?" she asked abruptly. Edward was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. She turned to look at Jasper who had her in his arms. "Weren't you in a coma?" she asked. He nodded his head grimly. "Yes but we realised that the smell of blood wakes a vampire in a coma as well as when they're paralyzed." He explained. She gasped. "So you got human blood?" she asked. He nodded. "Carlisle always keeps some hidden away for emergencies and Alice just had to wake me up." She sighed and accepted that everything seemed to be ok.

Jacob suddenly cleared his throat. They all turned to see him. He looked at Bella. "I'll be going now." He said. She rushed over to him and hugged him again. Then she remembered his cuts. She turned to Edward. "Can Carlisle help him?" She asked. Edward sighed. Then he was gone. She turned back to Jacob and he held her around the waist. She smiled at him. Jacob tightened his hold slightly.

He found himself on the floor and Edward was holding Bella protectively to his chest. She pushed away from him and helped Jacob to his feet. "There was no need to do that!" she said loudly. Edward was glaring at Jacob. Carlisle joined them and took Jacob inside with Jasper following them. Edward was staring at the trees. She was glaring at him. "What was that for?!" she asked with a sourness to her voice. He glanced at her and saw the angry look on her face. "I don't want to talk to you when you're feeling like this." He said. She snorted. "Like what? When I feel like defending my friends?! Why do you seem to take one little gesture as a threat to your position with me?!" She shouted. He looked her in the eye. "You don't know what he's thinking!" he said in defiance. She laughed. "No I don't but that makes me HUMAN! This means that I can interpret gestures as I want to! You don't need to do things for me, I'm capable of saying no when I need to!" she shouted. He felt a twinge of pain at her words. "So what are you saying Bella?" he shouted. She took a step back as he scared her. Then as he stepped towards her with a sorry face she stood her ground and looked away. "If you're going to injure any boy that comes close to me… I don't even know what I'm going to do!" she said. He didn't understand what she was saying.

She started walking down the road. He stayed where he was. "Where are you going?" he asked as he stood as still as a statue. She kept walking. "Away from you so I can decide how I'm going to say sorry to Jake." She muttered. He obviously heard her because before she could take one more step he was infront of her. She didn't even look up at his face she just stepped past him and carried on walking. "So this is it, you're leaving me?" he asked staring at her back. "No, I just need some time to think and talk to my friends. It's a hard thing to do when you're under twenty-four hour observation!" she said. He was hurt. "Can't we at least talk?" he asked quietly but so she could hear. She stopped. "I guess you'll have to stop me first then we might be able to do something." She said. He thought for a minute then turned around and walked back towards his house. She stopped and turned around. When she saw that he was gone she felt a pang of guilt. So she started walking into the forest instead of on the road. It wasn't long before she heard a twig snap behind her.


End file.
